


Feel the magic

by milliondollarbum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Gryffindor Harry, M/M, Slytherin Louis, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in fifth year everyone started to notice Harry Styles, the fit Gryffindor. Suddenly, in conversation when one said Harry, one would ask “Potter or Styles?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the magic

It was in fifth year everyone started to notice Harry Styles, the fit Gryffindor who had grown up during the summer. Muscular, tall and a odd splash of muggle and magical tattoos covering his body.

Suddenly, in conversation when one said Harry, one would ask _“Potter or Styles?”_

Harry Potter didn’t mind that some of the attention was drawn away from him -he had never liked it anyway. He had his two closest friends and the Weasley family, and that was good enough for him.

Harry Styles, though, was born in the attention. More friends that one could count, couldn’t go through a corridor with greeting at least five people. And, god, the rumors circulating him was almost as many as Potter’s, they said a new girl was Styles’ new concur _every single damn day._

So, Harry Potter was updated with the school gossip at breakfast even though he never paid any real attention to it. He had bigger problems, like how to handle Umbridge, that wretch of a teacher.

So life was good, not being the only Harry everyone gossiped about, drawing the attention from him and his _"crazy tale”_ that you-know-who is back.

Well.

He’ll convince everyone soon enough.

* * *

Harry Styles woke up and did his morning routine: showering and wanking, brushing his hair and teeth, deciding whether to use a bandana, hat or go with his locks free. Decisions, decisions.

All of his roommates have already left for breakfast, so he went out from the bathroom naked as the day he was born. He opened the soft drapes that fell from the roof on to his bed, making it fill with natural light.

“Hey, Lou, should I use a golden bandana or bun?” He asked his boyfriend who was sleeping head down in the bed, “The golden one would fit perfectly with the Gryffindor colors, but I’m feeling for a lazy bun today.” Louis muttered something against his pillow and making a show of dragging the cover over his head.

Harry laughed softly, “Babe, wakey-wakey. Time for breakfast.”

“Fuck the breakfast,” The Slytherin groaned, throwing a lazy punch in the direction Harry was in. He caught his fist and kissed the back of it tenderly. “Goodmorning, love.” He whispered against his hand.

“Don’t you fucking _good_ morning me, you tit. My bum is burning, fuck you, you’re never getting close to it again.” Louis said, head still pressed into the pillow.

“Lou,” Harry whined and went under the cover to cuddle the smaller boy, “You always says so,” He kissed his neck, “Yet at night when I make you scream and cry from eating you out you never complain.” Harry nuzzled his neck, leaving soft kisses everywhere.

Louis breath hitched, and a quiet moan moved past his shut lips. Harry’s dick gave a twitch of interest.

The slytherin sat up, grunting and pushing Harry of his bed, “No, no, no, you are not getting morning sex until you fix my bum.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Always such a drama queen. Now get up, you have your sleazy slytherin friends waiting for you!”

* * *

The thing with Harry Potter was simple; while he didn’t pay attention in class (thank God for Hermione), he paid attention to the people all around him.

More often than not, it was to the Slytherins. Don’t call him judgemental -it’s only that if shits go crazy, it’s probably one of those snakes.

Or the Weasley twins.

Right.

That’s why he noticed Louis Tomlinson and his small crew. He wasn’t like Draco Malfoy, someone who flaunted his power and family position; even though it was clearly from his high cheekbones that he were from a aristocrat family.

Yet, they way he talked-

__

_“Stan, get your fucking ass here, I need you to do some shit for me!”_

-one would never believe he had any stuck-up pure blood in him.

The first time he had noticed the boy was in third grade when Moody showed them the three unbreakables. He had looked bored. So he started to watch him more and more (but nothing in comparison to Draco) and the slytherin boy was a damn genius. He got almost all practical spells right on the first try (more often if it was any spell that was on the darker side), and used the rest of the lesson to just fuck around.

He was different from all other Slytherins.

* * *

“I don’t think Harry likes me anymore,” Louis whined to Liam, who was sitting in the library trying to study. Emphasis on trying, no one can actually get any work done if Louis decides to talk to you.

“Sure he does,” Liam said back absentminded, trying to read up on the Goblin war.

“No, but he’s like, unaffectionate with me in public, is he ashamed of me? He better fucking not be, I have the best bum in the whole castle.” Louis nodded to himself.

“Sure you do,” Liam said back, petting his head.

“And he’s so rough nowadays, I didn’t even _know_ he could be more dominating,” Louis sighed.

Liam groaned, “Did not need to know that.” he mumbled under his breath.

“I hate Harry.”

“Sure you do.” Liam repeated once again.

“Maybe that’s why we have such good sex? Because we are secretly trying to kill each other.” Louis whole face lighted up like christmas.

Liam buried his face in his hands.

* * *

“Why is it a rumor going around-” Fred Weasley started,

“-that Louis Tomlinson is trying to kill you?”  George asked.

“He is?” Harry Styles said back, furrowing his eyebrows. He knew that Louis was quite dramatic - but trying to kill him? Okay, yeah he could totally see Louis trying.

“What did I do this time,” Harry groaned out loud. Hermione patted his head.

“It’s probably nothing, those Slytherins are always up scheming things.” She said.

Potter looked at the other Harry, “But what if he’s seriously trying to harm him?”

Ron nodded his head, “Yea, those snake’s are bloody crazy!”

Liam snorted in front of the other boys, “What is he gon’ do? Strangle you with your bedsheets?” He chuckled.

“No, I always tie him down.” Harry said seriously to Liam, and nodded to himself as if mentally checking of a box.

“Still don’t want to know, Louis tried to tell me everything some week ago.” Liam groaned and stabbed his food. He was a good, humble man, so why did he have to endure this.

“Um, I think I’m missing something here?” Harry asked the other Harry.

The brown haired man short of a giant - he should ask Hermione to look up his family tree, he need to have some giant blood in him- crooked his head. “No?”

Liam shakes his head, “Anyway, where did you hear that rumor?” He asked the Weasley twins.

 

“So get this, I was walking down the…” Fred started

Harry wasn’t listening, he was wondering how he could make up to Louis. Preferable something involving wine and fucking. And Artic Monkey.

* * *

"Pansy, honey, you do realize you are asking me, a respectable gay man who have had summer full of homoerotics orgys, what I think of her breast?" Louis asked her.

Draco choked on his food, and Blaise looked slightly disturbed.

"Yes?" Pansy said back.

"Babe, she missed some vital part for me to be attracted to her. But I do find her aesthetic pleasing."

Eleanor was laughing beside him, “You said you were a _respectable_ man.”

“I am my child,” Louis nodded solemnly.

“What about you are respectable?” Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

“Babe please. Join me for a week binge partying and I’ll show you a world full of VIP and the latest armani suits.” Louis winked to the blond.

“Or maybe,” Louis continued, pressing his chest to Draco’s arm, “You want a private show?” He murmured in his ear.

Eleanor groaned, “Stop trying to turn all straight men you see gay for fuck sake!” She shouted and threw a silverware to Louis head, which he ducked.

* * *

"As the golden boy, do you get privileges? Like not doing homework? 'cause in that case sign me the fuck up." Louis said as he slumbered down the sofa with the trio.

"Eh," Harry started before Ron cut him of.

"What the bloody hell are you doing inside the Gryffindor common room?"

"What you don't want me here?" Louis asked, batting his eyelashes, "Harry let me in."

Hermione raised a brow at Harry, who spluttered out.

"What- no I didn't!"

Louis rolled his eyes, "My hazza did, not you Harry. God, this is so confusing. I'll just call you golden boy. Or wait- you won the triwizard thingy, I should call you champion. No! Scarface!" He giggled.

"Get it?" He laughed again, "That movie? He was the goddamn king mate." He imitated taking a line for exhalation.

The trio looked at each other confused, why was the slytherin here.

"Oh my God, you haven't seen it? This call for a movie night!"

"Louis." Harry said as he entered the common room, "Stop shouting, you're giving me a headache."

"But babe, don't you like it when I'm loud?" He asked oh so innocent.

Ron glanced to Hermione, silently asking what the hell was going on.

Haz snorted, "Up with you and stop bothering everyone."

Louis rose up, "Ta~ lovely chat," he winked.

Harry slapped his ass and got the finger in return as Louis exited the room.

"Sorry about Lou, he can be quite the handful." He chuckled.

"Don't you think it's quite irresponsible to let a slytherin in here?" Hermione asked tentative.

"I don't give it to him, he have just popped in and out since the third year." He smiled as he shook his head.

"We've had a bloody snake in her for the latest two years?" Ron asked with a pale face.

"Technical not a snake so it's cool?" Harry tried.

"Still, what if he tells the password to the other students?" Harry frowned, "There's nothing stopping him."

He looked around the room with a small secretive smile, "He would never."

* * *

Niall groaned when he sat down at the gryffindor table.

"You want to join our discussion about the pros and cons of dragons protecting buildings?" Harry asked as he continued to talk about their latest essay with the golden trio.

"Nooo," The hufflepuff groaned out, "I'm in pain, take me serious haz."

"Here, take some of the pie, it's lovely." Harry said and pushed the cake to him.

"It was delicious, actually had two portions of it." The other Harry said to the blond.

"I," Niall begun between eating his pie, "am in great pain."

"Oh God, is it so bad? Should we go to the medic wing?" Hermione asked.

"No, just erase my memories please."

Ron looked at him worried, "So is that a yes?"

Niall shrugged and looked at Harry, the brown haired boy with many tattoos, "Louis sat down next to me today."

Potter rolled his eyes, "Oh the horror."

"Yes!" The hufflepuff shouted, "The horror! I had to listen to him,"

"He really talks a mile in a minute." Ron muttered.

"-talking about his Draco fantasies for almost an hour." He groaned once again.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, he got quite the graphic mind about that platinum blond, eh?"

" _'Graphic mind'_ ",  Niall mimicked, "I heard him talk about all these position he wanted Malfoy to fuck him in and what would be good and bad, jesus I need some hard liquors for this."

“What?” Harry Potter asked.

“Indeed, Louis really want Draco to fuck him.” Haz smiled fondly.

“Jesus,” Ron muttered, “I really don’t want to know what goes on in those Slytherin’s head if they go to a hufflepuff to talks about getting fucked.”

Niall laughed, “Now, who’s in getting wasted as fuck tonight?”

 ****  


* * *

"How hard is it to grasp the concept of _'I stole Umbridge's ugly ass coat and she found it in the Gryffindor common room and she's going batshit crazy and now Harry won't speak to me'_? seriously, had to repeat it four times, are you going deaf Zayn?" Louis asked.

“Like please, Niall, darling you understood the first time didn’t you?” The slytherin boy asked, looking at Niall who was holding his stomach from all laughing.

Zayn was still just staring at Louis with those dead fish eyes, and it reminded him of two things. First, the other time Zayn had looked at him with those eyes were when he had accidently lighted his room on fire (and blaming it on Zayn) and Zayn was too tired to even argue with his parents, and secondly, he really should go out fishing someday.

“Baby, love of my life, moon of my life,” Louis continued.

“Hey I know that one! Game of thrones eh?” Niall beamed besides the dead Zayn, happy to get an reference.

“I’m so proud of you, my child.” Louis patted his hair.

“Since when am I your child?” Niall asked confused, “We’re all the same ages.”

“But I’m the one who guide you, therefore you should refer me to as your mother. I’ve watched you grow under my eyes, corrupted you. I basically own you.” Louis nodded seriously.

Niall scrunched up his eyebrows, “Shouldn’t it be father, thought? Like your a male and all that.”

“Are you saying my hips are not good enough to be a woman’s?” Louis started, “In this day men and woman are alike, and I’m a god damn goddess!”

“I feel like you’re over reaction, but at the same time, you are right. I don’t get it. I don’t like that I don’t get it.” Niall said confused.

“It’s okay child, soon you will get it.” Louis said seriously as he patted Niall’s shoulder.

“Okay, hold the fuck up. Louis. What the fuck, why the _fuck_ would you want to steal Umbridge's coat, and _how_ did you do that? On another note, Harry’s anger is totally justified.” Zayn said.

“Okay, now I feel kind of attacked so I’m just going to slowly walk out of here. And Niall is my new best friend bye,” Louis said fast as he ran towards the door.

“Louis!” Zayn shouted after him.

“No screaming! Detention!” The librarian said to him.

Zayn groaned, he fucking hated Louis sometimes. It really didn’t help that Niall was laughtin besides him.

“Fuck you.” He muttered and hexed him, making Niall yelp and jump around like a frog. It helped a little.

* * *

Louis took out an parchment and started to draw heart all over it with a golden pen. He then proceed to take out his pink gel pen and write _thx 4 lettin me use ur dick as-_

Zayn took the pen away from him and burned the paper, "No. _How, why,_ would you think that was fucking _romantic?_ "

Fuck Zayn, he didn't know shit about romance.

“You need to help meee!” Louis groaned and threw himself all over Zayn, “Harry is still mad about the whole coat thing.”

And for the first time ever, Zayn really just gave up. He took Loui hand and walked to the Gryffindor common room, into Harry’s bedroom and threw him on top of the lad.

“Now apologize.”

As he left the dorm, he couldn’t help but love the quietness. He vowed to never let Harrys and Louis relationship get destroyed -- he couldn’t handle Louis hanging off him for another week.

* * *

_"You remember that, boy?" Troy asked his son._

 

_"Yes, father." Louis said with an indifferent voice._

 

_"Tell me."_

 

_"Muggles are better off dead, and if they fight we are mercifully enough to give them a quick death." Louis said back to his mad father. He was probably just as crazy as his mother, he would often think._

 

_He deserved a spot in azkaban next to his mother._

 

_"Then you know what to do with this disgusting muggle." Troy pointed to the frozen woman on the floor._

 

_He released his curse on her, "Now Louis, be merciful.”_

 

_Emotions are weakness, he repeated over and over again in his head. Louis William Tomlinson was only eight but he was a shell of human._

__

_“Avada Kedavra.” The over used words left his mouth._

 

Louis woke up with a scream, Harry shaking and hugging him. He closed his eyes and let his breathing get even, he hadn't have any flashbacks of his father for years.

He hugged Harry tighter as they laid down, “Please never get mad at me again.” He said in a quiet voice, he hated sleeping alone. That’s when he started to remember everything again.

Harry hugged him closer and kissed him on his forhead, “Never, babe, I’m so sorry.”

He wasn’t apologizing for the coat, Louis knew that. He was sorry too.

“I love you.” He whispered his own dirty secret to Harry as he had fallen asleep. He drifted to dreamland soon after, feeling the warms of his arms surrounding him; keeping him safe from everything.

 


End file.
